


Limón y menta

by Unaflor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la última noche de Albus y Scorpius en Hogwarts después de The Cursed Child y Scorpius decide hacer una excursión nocturna a la cama de su mejor amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limón y menta

En la oscuridad de la habitación, Albus intenta encontrar manchas en el techo, formas convexas o dibujos de animales. Es la su última noche en Hogwarts y, como otros años, no puede escapar del repaso del año escolar. Es sólo que este año el recuento de hechos parece ser peor que otros años, o al menos más doloroso y terrorífico en una forma en la que jamás había experimentado antes o creído posible. Frente a las distopías donde ya nada está bien en el mundo por su culpa, ni siquiera su relación con Scorpius, sus intentos de pensar en cualquier otra cosa (como en quiénes han dormido en su misma cama antes que él) parecen tan inútiles como los trucos para desaparecer narices del tío Ron.  
Lleva los brazos estirados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y está tan concentrado en dejar de pensar que no oye los pasos de por la habitación hasta que Scorpius descorre los doseles de la cama de Albus y se tumba en ella. Albus permanece en la misma posición, sintiendo cómo se hunde el colchón debido al peso del cuerpo de Scorpius contra el suyo por encima del edredón.

-Imaginé que estabas despierto -susurra Scorpius, también mirando el techo, como si buscase las mismas manchas que Albus estaba buscando momentos antes. -En realidad, creí que estarías durmiendo, pero que no te importaría si me acostaba aquí un rato -vuelve a susurrar, tan rápido que Albus no tiene tiempo para contestar nada. -Bueno, en realidad creí que estarías dormido y no lo notarías -admite finalmente. Albus se esfuerza por permanecer en silencio hasta que la risa lo vence y ya no puede contenerse por más tiempo. Intenta controlarlo, porque sabe que va a despertar a sus compañeros de habitación si no consigue reírse más bajo, y le pega un codazo a Scorpius sólo porque puede, al tiempo que se hace a un lado en la cama para dejarle más espacio a su mejor amigo. Ninguno consigue moverse demasiado, porque la cama les queda chica cuando están recostados uno junto al otro con las espaldas contra el colchón,  pero de alguna forma consiguen acomodarse. Quejándose muy bajito, Albus tiene que sacar un brazo de debajo de las sábanas para librarlo del peso del cuerpo de Scorpius. 

-Es extraño volver a casa después de todo- susurra Scorpius, sin prestar atención a las incomodidades de Albus, que asiente a su lado, sonriendo ligeramente porque

-Mi padre diría que no volvemos a casa, que ya estamos en ella.

Scorpius lo mira arqueando una ceja y Albus no puede si no pensar en lo que acaba de decir y echarse a reír junto con su mejor amigo porque, en serio, de todos los hogares del mundo, ese sería el último en el que cualquiera de los dos elegiría vivir. Scorpius intenta taparle la boca hasta que ambos dejan de reírse, cosa que no les dura nada porque en seguida se miran y tienen que reírse de nuevo, de eso y de todo lo demás, de todo lo que han pasado, de los nudos en sus estómagos, de cuánta angustia, del miedo que todavía está ahí, palpitando con ellos en la misma cama. 

-Hey, Albus -susurra Scorpius. A Albus todavía le duele la panza de esforzarse por controlar las ganas de reírse, y no dice nada, así que Scorpius continúa -En ese mundo alternativo... Nada de lo que pasaba estaba bien, por supuesto, pero... que no estuvieras ahí, eso era...- los dedos tibios de Albus sobre los suyos fríos lo hacen callar. Ninguno de los dos está seguro de cuál es la palabra que Scorpius hubiese utilizado para nombrar un mundo sin Albus, pero de alguna manera los dos conocen la idea que esa palabra nombra, y la fuerza de esa idea es lo que impulsa a Albus a levantarse un poco de la cama y besar a Scorpius. Debajo de su rostro, la piel de Scorpius está fría y suave, huele a limón, sabe a menta, y esas son todas cosas que Albus siente mientras piensa una cantidad ridícula de otras cosas como que afortunadamente está oscuro y no tienen que verse o que con las vacaciones interponiéndose entre ellos será fácil fingir que nada ha ocurrido cuando inicie el próximo año. Pensamientos que interrumpe la sonrisa de Scorpius que se abre en el beso, como un eco de la sonrisa de Albus, una aceptación silenciosa de ese primer beso de bocas cerradas, promesa de los futuros besos, menos tentativos o cobardes, besos que no fingirán jamás no haber ocurrido, besos con indiferencia de luz u oscuridad porque son besos de ojos cerrados.  
Cuando se separan, mejillas ardiendo y respiración agitada, Scorpius se mete debajo de las sábanas. Esa noche duermen juntos.


End file.
